1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination garden implement constituted of a wheeled frame having a subsoil cutting blade combined with cultivating blades which is further convertible into a wheelbarrow type of implement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of hand powered garden implements including cultivators, subsoilers and the like as well as various types of hand powered cartage implements or wheelbarrows. To applicant's knowledge this is the first such teaching where a single wheel supported frame which includes hand propulsion gripping elements has been adapted for varied usage as a cultivator, subsoil weed cutter, and wheelbarrow by rapid adjustment and/or affixure of selected elements.